


inna filiżanka ciemnej kawy

by otemporaetmores



Category: Fanfik (book), Fluff (book), Slash (book)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Background Relationships, Character Study, Coming Out, F/F, Female Friendship, Growing Up, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores
Summary: Kiedy Julia myśli o swoim imieniu, czuje się przede wszystkim jego więźniem, jakby to jedno słowo z góry określało, kim powinna być - romantyczną bohaterką kolejnej wielkiej miłosnej tragedii. W przypadku obcych osób najczęściej tak jest. Na szczęście przyjaciele wi(e)dzą więcej. O przyjaźni, Poznaniu i poznawaniu samej siebie.





	inna filiżanka ciemnej kawy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalia Osińska](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natalia+Osi%C5%84ska), [Nibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibi/gifts).



> No więc przeszło rok temu byłam na Erasmusie, gotowałam kropki kwantowe w zlewkach i czytałam partiami "Fluffa" Osińskiej. (Btw, naprawdę jako pierwsza dodaję ficka do tego fandomu? FOR SHAME.) Skończyłam go jakoś w maju, jak świadczy archiwalny tweet (https://twitter.com/RealOsinska/status/992853582427971584 - TO O MNIE :D), po czym rzuciłam w odmęty laptopowego dysku, bo należało zaczekać do oficjalnego wyjścia książki (z szafy). Tadam!
> 
> Julia jako postać zafascynowała mnie właśnie przy czytaniu drafta trzeciej części serii. I pomyślałam - co, gdyby napisać historię o dorastaniu osoby aromantycznej, która próbuje się połapać w przepełnionej romantyzmem rzeczywistości? Otóż można na przykład otrzymać 4k słów pełnych tęsknoty za Poznaniem z czasów studiów na przykład. Albo osiem stron i jeszcze trochę, które są poświęcone głównie przyjaźni między dwiema dziewczynami. 
> 
> Do wychowania dziecka potrzeba całej wioski, a do napisania opowiadania niewiele mniej osób. Więc podziękowania dla Natalii - za wielki przywilej komentowania czegoś, co się szczerze kocha, w trakcie jegoż powstawania i/lub obróbki. Dla Nibi - za bycie ze mną, miłość przyjacielską, entuzjazm do rzeczy, które kochasz, i, cóż, za bycie najwspanialszą istotą lodu, jaką można wymarzyć. Dla Lobo - za zajmowanie mi myśli doktoratem, który potrzebował przecinków. Dla Bells, za odwzajemnione trzymanie za rękę. 
> 
> Pssst, dla wszystkich, którzy zdążyli się stęsknić za mną i moim pisaniem/tłumaczeniem. Moje NaNo z roku 2k17 nadal niesprawdzone i nieopublikowane, natomiast przymierzam się do tłumaczenia pewnego kyluxowego ficka. Oby coś z tego wyszło ;)

(Julia)

 

Julia kocha Poznań. Bez wyjątku, wszystkie miejsca. Wildę, gdzie kiedyś mieszkał Szatan, a teraz zostali tylko studenci, Jeżyce, gdzie ostatnio łatwiej dostać humus niż wpierdol (ale to drugie czasem też się zdarza), Stare Miasto, gdzie rano trudno nie potknąć się o puste butelki po czystej po drodze na tramwaj, a nawet Łazarz, który po cichu stara się zostać drugimi Jeżycami.

Od wyprowadzki ze swojego rodzinnego miasteczka nigdy nie sądziła, że pokocha jakieś miejsce równie mocno.

Studiowanie w Poznaniu okazało się jedną z najlepszych decyzji w jej życiu. Częściowo uciułane ze stypendiów, a częściowo wyżebrane od ojca i zarobione w wakacje pieniądze jakimś cudem chronią ją przed widmem śmierci głodowej, a te kilkanaście kilometrów dzielące ją od rodziny z czasem urosło do rangi odległości nieprzekraczalnej częściej niż raz w miesiącu.

– Muszę skoncentrować się na nauce w ten weekend – mówi Julia, kiedy matka wspomina częściej niż raz w ciągu rozmowy o tym, jak dobrze by było zobaczyć swoją jedyną córkę szczęśliwą z jakimś przystojnym kawalerem.

– Nie, w tym tygodniu nie dam rady przyjechać – wzdycha smutno Julia, bo w sobotę Grupa Stonewall organizuje pokaz filmowy z dyskusją i to zupełnie za darmo. Nie jest to coś, co warto przegapić dla zamykającego się w pokoju ojca i o wiele zbyt przejętej jej życiem matki. Ani tym bardziej dla pełnych wyrzutów spojrzeń, kiedy przypomina, że nie, nie chodzi już do kościoła.

– Może za tydzień – ucina rozmowę Julia, bo w tym tygodniu akurat naprawdę ma sporo nauki, a wożenie pięciu niewymiarowych książek w tę i z powrotem wydaje jej się kompletnie bezsensowne. Poza tym nigdy nie potrafiła uczyć się przy dźwiękach włączonego telewizora (na stancji przy Głogowskiej nie ma takich wymyślnych wynalazków, jak dobrze).

Ale Poznań to też wiele miejsc i osób. Poznań to antykwariat z przeuroczą nazwą, w którym zawsze kupuje się nie to, po co się przyszło. Poznań to kamienica przy Jackowskiego, dwie tęczowe flagi i miejsce, gdzie można poczuć się jak u siebie. Poznań to długie spacery po wzgórzu świętego Wojciecha, śmianie się z tabliczek w botaniku i podziwianie nadmiernie udziwnionych kanapek podczas targów na Arenie. Poznań to jedzenie o długich nazwach, których nie potrafi wymówić, ale wie, że smakuje niesamowicie dobrze. Poznań to dworzec, na którym zawsze gubią się turyści i nowo przyjezdni, to kilometrowe kolejki na Targi w czasie Pyrkonu i sprawdzanie na Spotted, czy był dzisiaj jakiś wypadek na Pestce.

Poznań to nowi ludzie, ludzie ze studiów i nie tylko. Studia to zabawny chaos wymagający umiejętności teleportacji pomiędzy Collegium Chemicum i Collegium Novum oraz zdolności udawania, że bzdury, o których myśli się bez powodu w czasie zmywania naczyń, są ważnymi i akademicko istotnymi przemyśleniami. Inni studenci zazwyczaj przeszkadzają w obu, ale robią to w sposób obiecujący dobrą zabawę. Julia poznała tu też grupę ludzi skoncentrowanych na tym, żeby świat stał się lepszym, bardziej otwartym, bardziej akceptującym wszystkich miejscem i niedługo po rozpoczęciu studiów zaczyna myśleć o nich jako o swojej drugiej, poznańskiej rodzinie.

Poznań to Dagny.

 

(Julia)

 

Dagny jest chyba jedyną osobą, której Julia z miejsca nie znienawidziła za poruszenie tematu jej imienia.

– To nie tak, że nienawidzę bycia Julią samego w sobie – tłumaczy, przedzierając się przez sterty czerwono-złotych liści. W sobotnie poranki Sołacki jest wspaniale pozbawiony spacerowiczów. – W dzieciństwie nawet bardzo lubiłam moje imię. A potem zaczęliśmy omawiać w szkole Szekspira. I nagle wszystkie dziewczyny tak strasznie mi zazdrościły, bo to przecież takie romantyczne…

Dagny schyla się po leżącego przy krzakach kasztana.

– Może nie doczytały do końca?

Julia krzywi się tylko.

– Żeby chociaż tyle. Ale nie, to tragiczne zakończenie chyba jakoś ich nie odstraszało. Sama nie wiem. W każdym razie zaraz potem zaczęły się te oczekiwania, ta presja, bo imię zobowiązuje, bo to, bo tamto. Nienawidzę tej konieczności bycia _akurat tą_ Julią. Niech sobie wezmą ode mnie to imię, droga wolna.

Dagny przygląda jej się przez chwilę, jakby ważyła słowa.

– Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś nad tym, co jest nie tak z naszym społeczeństwem? – rzuca. – Sztuka teatralna z niewybrednymi żartami na temat penisów. Wielka miłość, która trwa krócej niż tydzień. Kilkanaście osób umiera. Ludzie uważają to za najwspanialsze arcydzieło _evah_.

Julia mimowolnie parska śmiechem, kręcąc głową. Dagny uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, zadowolona z siebie. Przytula Julię – mocno, opiekuńczo. Jak swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

Bo Dagny rozumie.

– Opowiadałam ci już może o fakultecie, na który się zapisałam? – pyta po chwili. (Nie opowiadała.) – Ma w nazwie coś o kobietach w literaturze i nauce, na zaliczenie trzeba napisać referat. To postanowiłam napisać o kobietach Konopnickiej.

Julia śmieje się z tego przez dobry kwadrans.

 

(Julia stoi na balkonie)

 

Gimnazjum należy do okresów życia, które wolałaby zapomnieć. Matka uparcie kupuje jej krzykliwe różowe bluzki i obcisłe minispódniczki, żeby córcia lepiej zaadaptowała się do nowego miejsca, do nowej szkoły. Nikt nie musi przecież wiedzieć, że z kasą u nich krucho i że ciuchy pochodzą z okolicznych bazarków, gdzie kosztują grosze. Ale Julia o tym wie i ma wrażenie, że ta wiedza przenika do świadomości wszystkich innych, kiedy patrzy im w twarz. Dlatego stara się nie podnosić głowy za często i głównie wbija wzrok we własne stopy (pastelowo różowe tenisówki za 4,99 u pani Jadzi, rozmiar za duże).

Mimo to jakimś cudem udaje jej się zaprzyjaźnić z tymi popularniejszymi dziewczynami. Na przerwach przeglądają Bravo i śmieją się z listów do redakcji. Kiedy na zastępstwo przychodzi pani psycholog, wymykają się do kibla na ostatnim piętrze, gdzie jakimś cudem zawsze jest papier toaletowy, i owijają się nim jak mumie. W kabinach pachnie wyjaranymi ukradkiem fajkami i kanalizacją.

Któregoś dnia Marlena zaczyna wzdychać głośno i rozdzierająco, a pozostałe dziewczyny z ich grupki kiwają ze zrozumieniem głowami. Jedna z nich później tłumaczy Julii, że Marlena podkochuje się potajemnie i bardzo romantycznie w pewnym chłopaku.

Do tej pory Julia sądziła, że podkochiwanie się w chłopakach należy do tej samej kategorii fikcyjnej rzeczywistości kolorowych pisemek co historie o pocięciu komuś ubrań w akcie zemsty. Nowa prawda dociera do niej powoli i ospale, ale kiedy kilka miesięcy później dziewczyny pytają, czy _lubi_ kogoś, bez wahania wymienia nazwisko chłopaka z trzeciej klasy i wzdycha delikatnie. Przyjaciółki łykają to kłamstewko i zaczynają gorączkowo szeptać między sobą. Julia nawet nie próbuje podsłuchać, o czym mówią, serce bije jej zdecydowanie za głośno. Nie cierpi kłamać.

Tydzień później idzie na pierwszą randkę ze swoim zmyślonym ideałem.

(– Nie uwierzyłabyś, tej, ale zawsze mu się podobałaś! Chociaż pewka, że nie zrobiłby pierwszego kroku, gdybyśmy mu nic nie powiedziały! – przekazuje jej Marlena tonem matki wysyłającej dziecko na wojnę).

 

(jeszcze Julia)

 

W dniu pierwszego Marszu, w jakim bierze udział, ma na sobie żółtą sukienkę, która rzuca się w oczy nawet w wielokolorowym tłumie, wibrującym energią zmiany i nowego. Nie zapowiada się na deszcz, a mimo to jej jasne włosy skręcają się w loki godne gwiazdy filmowej. Pani Idalia poprawia jej makijaż, sprawnie, ale z gderliwą cierpliwością ciotek, które przywykły do tego, że chociaż oznajmiają swoje zdanie głośno i wyraźnie, to nikt ich nie słucha.

Przemówienia odbijają się echem wśród zgromadzonych osób. Kiedy wychodzą na ulice, Julia ma wrażenie, jakby choć na jeden dzień to miasto – ten świat – należał do niej. Do niej i do wszystkich innych, z którymi idzie. W pewnym momencie musi zacząć energicznie mrugać, żeby nie rozmazać maskary.

Chyba naprawdę dobrze wygląda w tej sukience, bo ilość zdjęć, na których hangarowa ekipa ją oznacza, aż przytłacza. Na niektórych idzie ramię w ramię z Dagny i te podobają jej się zdecydowanie najbardziej. Przy niej nigdy nie czuje się jak wybrakowany egzemplarz, jakby ludzie mieli prawo oczekiwać od niej więcej, niż może im dać.  

(Nie wie, czy to przez to przytłaczające, duszące poczucie wspólnoty, czy przez liczbę powiadomień na fb, ale tej nocy staje przed lustrem w odrapanej łazience i oznajmia:

– Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać.)

 

(śniąc o niebyciu Julią)

 

Czasami Julia budzi się w środku nocy z galopującym gdzieś sercem i ustami otwartymi do krzyku. Te sny nie są koszmarami, wręcz przeciwnie. Ma wrażenie, że jeśli miałaby coś krzyknąć, to w ramach buntu, że tak szybko ją opuszczają.

Unosi się w nich kilkanaście centymetrów nad własnym ciałem i podziwia rozciągający się wokół Poznań. I czuje się wreszcie prawdziwa, wreszcie wolna od cudzych oczekiwań.

 

(Julia)

 

Trzecia klasa liceum jest dla Julii tak pełna dosłownie _wszystkiego_ , że czasami udaje jej się zapomnieć, że to również klasa maturalna. Ale po prostu jest tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, do zobaczenia, do przeżycia, a tak mało czasu, szczególnie jeśli z doby odejmie się godziny potrzebne na sen, na dojazd do licka i z powrotem, no i przede wszystkim na siedzenie przez bite osiem godzin w ławce. Julia ma już serdecznie dosyć tej szkoły i nie może doczekać się studiów, wolności, zajęć najwcześniej na jedenastą, no bo hej, szanujmy się, a przede wszystkim końca wszelakiej styczności z matematyką. Jeszcze nie wie tylko, czy wyrzuci te cholerne zbiorki zadań do pojemnika na makulaturę, czy też rozpali ognisko na działce dziadków i dokona rytualnego całopalenia, tak czy siak jest serdecznie zmęczona czekaniem na ten moment.

Czuje, że jest już gotowa na bycie dorosłą i że zgubiła wszystkie złudzenia, że opadły z niej jak piórka z ptaka, który przygotowuje się na zmianę pór roku.

Nadal większość osób w klasie ma ją za szarą myszkę i profesjonalnego podpieracza ścian na imprezach, co Julia uważa za czyste błogosławieństwo losu. Nie boi się ludzi i nie chce już zniknąć (czy kiedykolwiek tego tak naprawdę chciała?), ale nadal nie lubi być zauważana, nie lubi mieć na sobie natrętnych spojrzeń innych ludzi. Szczególnie facetów.

Czuje się niekomfortowo z większością uwagi, jaką jej poświęcają, bo jest szczupła, bo jest blondynką, bo w deszczową pogodę włosy skręcają jej się w loki. Wie, że to zainteresowane spojrzenie ominęłoby ją szerokim łukiem, gdyby w życiowej loterii dostała inną pulę genów. Poza tym za każdym razem, gdy ktoś ją zaczepia, ma wrażenie jakiegoś strasznego ciężaru, który opada jej na ramiona i kieruje w stronę tej osoby, każąc odwzajemnić zainteresowanie, odwdzięczyć się jakoś za bycie zauważoną pośród tylu innych. Nienawidzi tego, tej całej presji społecznej, zakładania z góry, że komuś należy się jej czas i zainteresowanie. Każde takie wydarzenie pozostawia nieprzyjemny smak w ustach.

(– Co ty, lesbą jesteś? – pyta któryś z idiotów.

– A rodzice weszli ci kiedyś do pokoju, jak waliłeś konia? – odpala Julia bez namysłu. Wkoło zaraz rozlegają się gwizdy. Od razu żałuje swojego niewyparzonego języka.

Trzymanie dziewczyn za rękę i patrzenie im głęboko w oczy interesuje ją dokładnie w takim samym stopniu, co robienie tego z chłopakami. Wie dobrze. Próbowała.)

(Julia nie jest lesbijką, ale z całą pewnością jest czymś, chociaż nie znalazła jeszcze dla siebie dobrego słowa.)

Na szczęście chociaż są parapety, to są też ludzie, a w szczególności jej ukochane ludzie – Dagny i Przemek, Adam i Dominik. W pewnym sensie po tych wszystkich latach stali się paczką, chociaż Dagny już studiuje, a Przemek uczy się w innej szkole, w zupełnie innej części miasta. Zawsze jest chętny urwać się z ostatniej lekcji, żeby do nich dołączyć. Widują się niemal codziennie, w komplecie lub przynajmniej w częściach. Chodzą razem nabijać się z nieskończonej Kaponiery, przemycają frytki z Maka do kina w Browarze (tradycja), w lecie piją nad Wartą, a w zimie wymyślają śmieszne i dziwne nazwy dla roślin w Palmiarni (Dominik potrafi godzinami wpatrywać się w przepływające leniwie ryby). Czasami jadą na łyżwy aż w okolice stadionu Inei (Adam zawsze narzeka, że od niego to strasznie daleko, ale nikt mu nie kazał mieszkać na Starołęce), gdzie udają, że potrafią kręcić piruety. Przemek nawet próbuje im zaimponować, pokazując, jak jedzie tyłem, ale wywala się na lód po niecałej minucie.

Poza tym Julia dorabia, raz w tygodniu daje korki, czasem w weekendy roznosi ulotki po osiedlach. Dzieciaki, którym próbuje wbić do głowy podstawy angielskiego, są urocze i kompletnie oporne na przyswajanie wiedzy podanej na talerzu. Pochłaniają za to piosenki, kolorowanki i historyjki wszelakiej maści. Julia nie próbuje już szukać sensu, Julia nauczyła się akceptować rzeczywistość.

W styczniu zaczyna chodzić na spotkania tęczowych osób. Na pierwsze Dagny zaciąga ją niemal siłą, na pozostałe już nie musi. (Julia zawsze trochę boi się, że ktoś spojrzy na nią i po prostu _zobaczy_ , że nie jest dostatecznie queerową osobą, że nie ma dla niej miejsca w tej przestrzeni, bo zabierałaby je komuś, kto lepiej tutaj pasuje. Wie, że to bzdury, ale tak czy siak się boi.) Spotkania oficjalnie nazywają się Hangarem, chociaż pochodzenie nazwy pozostaje owiane tajemnicą nawet dla samych jej twórców. Niemniej atmosfera jest przyjazna i pełna akceptacji, a tego zawsze w otoczeniu Julii trochę brakuje, więc siada na jednej z olbrzymich kanap, odpręża się i jak gąbka chłonie otaczającą ją pozytywność. Ma wrażenie, że korzysta z tych pokładów w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach – w kolejce do łazienki na dworcu, w czasie oglądania z rodzicami polskich kabaretów, kiedy ludzie w tramwaju stoją tuż przy drzwiach i trzeba się przepchać przez ten nowoczesny Mur Berliński, żeby wejść do środka.

To całkiem możliwe, że Dagny zupełnym przypadkiem uratowała jej w ten sposób życie.

Julia nie pamięta za wiele z maja. Ma świadomość, że musiała spać i coś jeść, a nawet rozmawiać z ludźmi, ale wspomnienia ją oszukują i pokazują głównie kubki po kawie, siedzenie w piżamie do południa i robienie stosów notatek z opracowań lektur i arkuszy z poprzednich lat.

Później, dużo później, kiedy matury będą już bardzo odległym, choć nadal traumatycznym wspomnieniem, dotrze do niej, że to koniec jakiejś epoki. Że w dniu rozdania świadectw skończyły się jej marzenia o paczce przyjaciół. Adam z Dominikiem wyprowadzili się na studia do Wrocławia (wyjaśnienie podane rodzinie), żeby móc zamieszkać razem (wyjaśnienie zgodne ze stanem rzeczywistym), a Przemek zniknął zupełnie z jej życia bez podawania powodu.

 

(Julia-nie-Julia)

 

Spotyka panią Idalię na tym samym Hangarze, na którym widzi po raz pierwszy Tośka. Dwa tygodnie wcześniej leżała w swoim mikroskopijnym pokoiku na stancji i próbowała nie wykaszleć na raz obu płuc. Odpuściła sobie spotkanie ze „swoimi tęczowymi”, jak zaczęła ich niedawno nazywać, bo kto jak kto, ale oni z pewnością nie zasługiwali na kontakt z podobną przeziębieniową plagą. (Przesłali jej za to na czacie milion serduszek i drugie tyle tęcz.)

Tosiek kojarzy jej się z tornadem rozrzucanych gdzie popadnie uczuć i pomysłów. Mówi z otwartością i kompletnym brakiem filtra osoby, która nigdy nie musiała kłamać na swój temat, ale Julii ciężko przychodzi uwierzyć, że może to być prawda, a nie kolejna poza tego postrzelonego chłopaka. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że trafił na ich spotkania na Jackowskiego.

Pozytywna atmosfera Hangaru wydaje się nieco przyduszona obecnością gościa spoza kręgu, który przyjęli uważać za „swój”. Ludzie nie przekomarzają się ze sobą tak otwarcie i bez namysłu, jak normalnie by to robili. Nie dzielą się też, nawet w żartach, informacjami o tym, co tam u nich w domu. Zamiast tego rozmawiają o zbliżającym się queerowym festiwalu filmowym i o tym, że bilety do Muzycznego trzeba rezerwować trzy miesiące wcześniej, żeby dostać sensowne miejsca, i o tym, która z drag queenek powinna była odpaść po ostatnim lipsyncu, a która zostać. Jeden z chłopaków opowiada im o swoim facecie i o tym, jak świętowali niedawno rocznicę.

Pani Idalia obserwuje ich wszystkich uważnie, ale nie odzywa się za wiele w czasie całego spotkania. Julia ma wrażenie, że zbiera w sobie informacje i rozważa wszystkie za i przeciw. Po spotkaniu, kiedy Julia zmywa w kuchni, Idalia podchodzi do niej krokiem osoby, która czuje się w Stonewall jak u siebie. 

– Mam sukienkę, która by na ciebie pasowała – mówi z namysłem i jakimś takim drapieżnym błyskiem w oku.

Julia dochodzi do wniosku, że czemu by nie, przecież od czasów liceum chodzi w wiecznie tych samych szaroburych ciuchach, a już od dawna chciała coś zmienić.

– Tylko, jeśli nie jest różowa – odpowiada. Pani Idalia uśmiecha się szerzej i przez chwilę przypomina rekina z _Gdzie jest Nemo?_.

 

(wisząc na balkonie)

 

Randki nie stają się łatwiejsze ani mniej niezręczne. Julia nie wie nigdy, co powiedzieć, kiedy się uśmiechnąć ani jak usiąść, żeby modnie przykrótka różowa spódniczka (kolejny prezent od matki) nie podwijała się za bardzo na kościstych udach.

Pozwala się trzymać za rękę, odgarniać sobie loki kręconych włosów za ucho, a nawet pocałować się w policzek, chociaż nigdy nie czuje przy tym trzepotania serca, co obiecywały jej liczne numery Bravo Girl! oraz szeptane relacje innych dziewczyn.

Może jesteś zepsutym, wypaczonym egzemplarzem, mówi jej cichy, paskudny głosik w głowie. Brzmi na bardzo ubawiony z jakiegoś względu. Może po prostu nie spotkałam właściwej osoby, ucisza go Julia. Ale na samą myśl, że matka albo, co gorsza, przyjaciółki dowiedziałyby się o jej wybrakowaniu, robi jej się niedobrze.

Umawia się na kolejną randkę.

 

(Julia)

 

Kiedy idzie do liceum, marzy tylko o jednym – chciałaby zniknąć. Owija się pracowicie o kilka rozmiarów za dużymi swetrami, siada zawsze w ławce na samym końcu sali, a w zimniejsze dni chowa twarz w kapturze bluzy. Długą przerwę przesypia z głową opartą o wychodzące na szkolny dziedziniec okno, zamiast pieczołowicie odwijać kanapkę od matki z zatłuszczonej folii aluminiowej. Dojeżdża do szkoły codziennie ze swojego miasteczka ( _żebyś ty miała jakieś perspektywy, dziecko!)_ i nie wysypia się najlepiej, a kawa w automacie jest droga i przesłodzona.

Matka nie rozumie jej _wymysłów z ubiorem_ ani _całej tej nowej mody na depresję_ , a ojciec jest, jak zawsze, nieobecny. Julia czasami dochodzi do wniosku, że to najlepszy sposób na niewchodzenie z nikim w konflikt, a tych ma definitywnie serdecznie dosyć aż do końca życia. I nawet jeśli jej ojciec fizycznie siedzi z nimi przy stole, myślami znajduje się z pewnością gdzie indziej niż w środku maminej tyrady o tym, że nie mogła dostać mięsa na schabowe w tym sklepie na rogu, no, wiecie którym, a w ogóle to wszystko wina partii rządzącej (to nieistotne której) i…

Julia nie chce znowu być tą dziewczyną, którą stała się w gimnazjum, nie chce zapełniać tej przestrzeni, jaka wtedy została jej wyznaczona. Nie ma jeszcze pojęcia, kim mogłaby zostać zamiast tego ani gdzie znajdzie się dla niej miejsce, ale chwilowo jej to nie obchodzi. Żadna z dawnych przyjaciółek nie zdecydowała się na składanie papierów do szkół w Poznaniu i teraz co najwyżej mijają się po drodze, zajęte swoim życiem. Cieszy ją to, a jednocześnie nigdy nie czuła się bardziej samotna; nie wie jeszcze, że może znaleźć nowe przyjaciółki. Czasami marzy, że udaje jej się przespać cały rok i budzi się dopiero pod koniec swojego życia, kiedy nie musi już udawać kogoś innego przed tymi wszystkimi obcymi ludźmi. Niestety budzik nieubłagalnie codziennie wyrywa ją z krainy snów nuceniem o tym, że _raz dwa raz_ i _a ja kieszenie pełne czereśni_. Stara się odgrodzić od rzeczywistości na tyle, na ile może, i nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoimi olbrzymimi słuchawkami, które wybłagała od dziadków na ostatnią Gwiazdkę.

Gdzieś w okolicach marca zaczyna trochę wychodzić ze swojej skorupy. Rozmawia czasem z Adamem i Dominikiem, którzy, podobnie jak ona, nie chodzą na religię i czwartkowe okienko spędzają w bibliotece. Potem, na ich wspólnej imprezie, poznaje Dagny i Przemka. Świat wydaje się moment odrobinę bardziej przyjaznym miejscem. Miejscem, w którym chciałaby zostać.

 

(Julia)

 

Pokoik, który Julia wynajmuje na Głogowskiej, jest długi i wąski, a do tego ma sufit tak wysoko, że kiedy trzeba wymienić żarówkę, to pożycza chybotliwą drabinę od dozorcy sąsiedniej kamienicy i stara się nie oddychać za głęboko. Chciałaby móc powiedzieć, że mieszka z fajnymi ludźmi, ale tak po prawdzie zupełnie ich nie zna. Jeden z pokoi stoi pusty, ale opłacany przez tajemniczą osobę. Poza tym lokatorzy albo są w pracy, albo zamykają się u siebie na klucz i tyle ich widać, ewentualnie odgrzewają sobie coś w mikrofali i znowu znikają. Z tego względu Julia kocha siedzieć w stosunkowo przestronnej kuchni i spędza w niej większość czasu, chociaż szczerze nie znosi gotować.

Mieszkanie irytuje ją pod wieloma względami – nierówno położona podłoga, znikoma ilość kontaktów, w łazience zawsze pachnie spalenizną – ale pokoik jest tani, a to najważniejsza kwestia.

(– Aż dziwne, że nie potrafisz znaleźć wspólnego języka z Leonem – rzuca Dagny jakoś w grudniu. Czekają na tramwaj na Teatralce, nawet na tę samą linię, tyle że jadą w przeciwnych kierunkach. Julia zaciska wargi i próbuje udawać, że nie słyszała. – Wbrew pozorom wiele was łączy.

– Hej, ja nigdy nie próbowałam udawać, że nie pasuję do tęczowego tłumu i że nie jestem „taka” – odgryza się. Przypominają jej się zamierzchłe czasy gimnazjum i nachmurza się. Dagny tylko patrzy na nią wyczekująco. – No dobra, pewno próbowałam – przyznaje Julia. – Ale nie mówiłam takich paskudnych rzeczy. – Nie dodaje, że mówiła inne.

Dwunastka zatrzymuje się na przystanku w stronę Sobieskiego i po chwili odjeżdża z cichym piskiem. Nikt do niej nie wsiada. O tej porze nawet na Teatralnym panują pustki.

– Myślę, że zdarzało mu się powiedzieć takie rzeczy, bo takie głównie słyszał. – Dagny wzdycha. – Poza tym sobie samemu pewnie mówił dużo gorsze.

Julia odgarnia loki z twarzy i wbija wzrok w wieczorne niebo.

– Jesteś zdecydowanie za mądra – oznajmia z wyrzutem. Dagny parska śmiechem, który nieco rozładowuje sytuację.)

Jedną z najbardziej irytujących cech mieszkania przy Głogowskiej jest chorobliwa wręcz oszczędność wspólnoty mieszkaniowej, która stara się obcinać wydatki jak leci. W związku z tym ogrzewanie w bloku włączają późno, a wyłączają jak najszybciej. I chociaż temperatury w kwietniu spadają do niekomfortowo niskich, żadne pisma ich nie ruszają. Nawet u Dagny w akademiku jeszcze grzeją. Co za idioci.

Z drugiej strony w przeciwieństwie do akademika na Głogowskiej nie ma czujników dymu (prawdopodobnie w ogóle, ale o tym Julia woli nie myśleć, wtedy łatwiej jej zasnąć), więc jeśli Dagny ma ochotę na palenie świeczek albo kadzidełek, to wpada do niej. Oglądają Netflixa, otaczając się cudownymi zapachami, i chillują. Czasem tracą poczucie czasu i Dagny musi wracać do siebie nocnym, co jest przeżyciem, którego nie życzy nikomu. Za każdym razem Julia żałuje, że nie może jej u siebie przenocować, ale po prostu fizycznie nie miałaby gdzie. To ten rodzaj pokoju, w którym po wstawieniu mebli nie ma za wiele miejsca na postawienie walizki, a co dopiero rozłożenie karimaty.

Niemniej na Głogowskiej mieszka się znośnie. Ma dobry dojazd tramwajem na zajęcia, alarm przeciwpożarowy nie budzi jej w środku nocy, sąsiedzi też nie, a czasami po okolicy pałęta się kociak, któremu zostawia karmę na podwórzu. Wszystko da się znieść. Do czasu. Gdzieś pod koniec kwietnia Julia odkręca wodę, żeby pozmywać naczynia, a z kranu wydobywa się tylko głuche dudnienie. Wspólnota rzecz jasna obiecuje się sprawą zająć, ale w stosownym czasie. Co oznacza: nie za szybko. Julia uzbraja się w baniaki z wodą i odrobinę cierpliwości.

Po jakimś tygodniu jej cierpliwość jest już na wyczerpaniu. Kiedy Dagny sugeruje, że mogłaby pomieszkać u niej, w Danuśce, korzystając z tego, że współlokatorka wyjechała na kilka tygodni praktyki do jakiejś maleńkiej miejscowości, Julia zgadza się niemal natychmiast. Co zresztą dosadnie dowodzi jej desperacji – wcześniej sama myśl o dzieleniu z kimś pokoju powodowała u niej głównie ucisk w żołądku.

(Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie przygląda się lepiej Tośkowi i Leonowi, kiedy są razem, i ze zdziwieniem dochodzi do wniosku, że mimo wszystko całkiem do siebie pasują. Razem utrzymują dziwny balans – gadatliwość Tośka i małomówność Leona, kreatywne roztrzepanie i nadmierna rzeczowość, plany podboju świata i plany powolnego wspinania się po drabinie. Tak czy siak sprawiają, że ten drugi się uśmiecha. To chyba najważniejsze.

Julia nie rozumie, nie do końca, nigdy nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Nie zmienia to faktu, że cieszy się razem z nimi.)

(Z Matyldą i Wiką też.)

Kiedy wspólnota ogarnia się wreszcie po kilku tygodniach i hydraulik magicznie rozwiązuje problem z rurami w niecałe dwie godziny, Julii niemal żal wyprowadzać się z akademika. Miała sporo zabawy z przemykaniem się koło portiera tak, żeby jej nie dostrzegł, jeszcze więcej z wmawianiem napotkanym w kuchni studentom, że mieszka tu od października i widzieli się już przecież kilka razy. Ale tęskni za swoim łóżkiem i za prysznicem, który nie pachnie obcymi ludźmi.

Dzielenie przestrzeni z Dagny było zaskakująco proste i mało niezręczne. Z tą wiedzą Julia zaczyna układać plany na przyszłość.

 

(coraz dalej od Julii)

 

Kiedy znajomi ze studiów próbują umówić ją na randkę z jakimś swoim kumplem ze szkoły ( _będzie dla ciebie idealny!_ ), Julia przez chwilę rozważa nawet rzucenie jakiejś typowej dla siebie wrednej odzywki ( _to chyba musiałby przestać istnieć sekundę po tym, jak go poznam_ ), ale ostatecznie odpuszcza sobie. Jest zbyt zmęczona alienowaniem się od otoczenia. Zbyt zmęczona, żeby próbować tłumaczyć kolejnym osobom, że to, co obecnie ma, w zupełności jej wystarcza.

Że poza Dagny, poza jej wspaniałą przyjaźnią (puszczanie baniek na Rynku, czwartkowe wyjścia na najtańsze piwo w mieście, siedzenie na Netflixie do trzeciej nad ranem) i poza spotkaniami z tęczowym towarzystwem (poza poczuciem, że gdzieś pasuje) naprawdę nie potrzebuje nic więcej.

– Julia – mówi facet w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut randki. Julia wzdycha mentalnie. To nowy rekord. – To takie piękne imię. I tak romantycznie się kojarzy! – Na chwilę zapada pomiędzy nimi milczenie. – A więc, Julio, powiedz mi, czy może szukasz swojego Rome…

– Nie – przerywa mu Julia. Facet otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, więc powtarza: – Nie! Nie będę twoją Julią!

Wybiega z restauracji, trzymając w jednej ręce płaszcz, a w drugiej portfel. Ludzie gapią się na łzy spływające jej po policzkach, przez co czuje się jak dziwny kosmita.

Koniec z tym, postanawia. Mogę być nawet i kosmitą. Ale nigdy, przenigdy więcej całej tej maskarady.

 

 (już nie Julia)

 

Jest ciepła czerwcowa noc, powietrze pachnie wolnością i zapiekankami z pobliskiej budki. Czeka na tramwaj na Teatralnym, na tym przystanku najbliżej Opery. Gdzieś pod nią pociąg wydaje z siebie przeciągły gwizd i zaczyna toczyć się ospale po torach, odjeżdżając z Głównego gdzieś hen, hen przed siebie.

Julia, ale już nie _Julia_ – to bardzo ważna różnica – dochodzi do wniosku, że to taka noc, w czasie której liczą się przede wszystkim symboliczne gesty. Przez chwilę wręcz żałuje, że nie ma w kieszeni niczego, co łączyłoby ją z poprzednim życiem, a co mogłaby teraz dramatycznie zrzucić w dół, na dach pociągu, żeby pomknęło jak najdalej od niej i zniknęło za horyzontem.

Cóż. Przynajmniej ma dowód na to, że nie jest główną bohaterką żadnej książki. Główna bohaterka miałaby na pewno jakiś symbol, którego trzymałaby się kurczowo od dzieciństwa.

Świerszcze usiłują przekazać światu jakąś niezwykle ważną nowinę, ekran na przystanku informuje ze stoickim spokojem, że najbliższy tramwaj przyjedzie za niecały kwadrans, a Julia przysiada na murku i zakłada słuchawki.

_Nie będę waszą Julią_ , myśli. Słowa brzmią zaczepnie, ale zamiast buntu przepełnia ją spokój. Akceptacja. _Nie będę, bo to mi po prostu nie pasuje_.

Za to postaram się być sobą.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziwnym trafem, kiedy pisałam tego ficka jakiś rok temu, wszystkie odniesienia i zapożyczenia wydawały mi się oczywiste. Kiedy go wczoraj otworzyłam w celu przypomnienia sobie, co, u licha, miałam na myśli, jakoś przestały być takie oczywiste. Wobec czego główne punkty odniesienia to:  
> \- wiersz "* * * (Jestem Julią...)" Haliny Poświatowskiej (https://literatura.wywrota.pl/wiersz-klasyka/1647-halina-poswiatowska----jestem-julia.html) i  
> \- piosenka "Nie będę Julią" by Banda i Wanda (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_c4nDF6amFA).
> 
> Wszelkie drobniejsze odniesienia chętnie potwierdzę w komentarzach ;)


End file.
